The present invention broadly relates to automatic yarn winders or winding apparatus and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved apparatus for introducing a yarn or the like into the catch slot of an empty bobbin tube.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for introducing a yarn or the like into the catch slot of an empty bobbin tube during a changeover or changing operation from a full bobbin to an empty bobbin at an automatic winder or winding apparatus. The automatic winder or winding apparatus is of the turret type comprising at least two bobbin spindles or chucks, which are mounted in cantilever fashion at a turret or revolver, and a yarn guide which can be shifted into the travel path of the incoming yarn for forming a yarn ridge at the surface of the full bobbin.
In the case of automatic turret-type winders where the bobbins are supported at a rotatable turret or revolver, the incoming yarn or thread or the like must be transferred without interruption from the full bobbin to the yarn catch slot of an empty bobbin tube and engaged by the yarn catch slot before there is accomplished a separation or cutting of the yarn or thread from the full bobbin. During the winding operation the incoming or arriving yarn or thread is delivered by the yarn guide directly or else indirectly by means of the drive roll to the surface of the bobbin being packaged. During the changeover or changing operation, that is to say, upon rotation of the turret or revolver, the empty bobbin tube arrives at this path of travel of the yarn. By axially shifting or displacing the bobbin spindle or chuck carrying the bobbin tube or the full size yarn bobbin package it is possible with conventional automatic winders to guide the yarn catch slot at the empty bobbin tube into the yarn path of travel, so that the yarn or thread is clamped at the catch slot and carried along by the empty bobbin tube. At the same time there is severed or cut the yarn or thread between the fresh bobbin tube and the full bobbin.
This known apparatus renders possible a faultless yarn transfer from a full packaged bobbin to a fresh bobbin. However, it is afflicted with the drawback that particularly in the case of automatic winders or winding apparatus working with bobbin spindles or chucks for a number of bobbins it is necessary to briefly accelerate a very large mass, in order to carry out the axial displacement. The technical expenditure for the displacement of the spindle or chuck is extremely high and thus has a negative effect on the fabrication costs.